


DK木村和JK稻垣

by mewchan1958



Category: SMAP
Genre: F/M, M/M, 性转
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewchan1958/pseuds/mewchan1958
Summary: 性转Goro+学Paro（仍然是散打pwp，未构成完整故事）





	1. Chapter 1

你今晚去我家吧？木村試探性地問。  
稻垣先是一驚，臉紅紅著點了點頭。  
今天作業有點多，“我先寫作業。”稻垣在木村床前的書桌上打開書本，木村從背後看著她，真是毫無防備呀，他想道。  
畢竟到男朋友家的意思稻垣並不是不清楚，但是她沒想到這麼快木村就貼在自己背上開始在她的頸脖散出溫熱的鼻息，撓的她心癢癢。  
“先讓我寫作業……唔。”木村已經把手伸到她的胸前，熟練地解開那兩顆釦子，他探了一下，覺得胸罩很礙事，便再繞到後面，隔著衣服解開雙排釦。原本稍緊的胸衣頓時鬆開來，也方便了木村的手的探入。  
稻垣的胸不算大，大概是木村一隻手能握完的程度，“像小包子一樣呢……”他喃喃。揉了幾下，他就開始重點攻擊還未有反應的乳頭。  
還未有反應的乳頭是柔軟的，木村喜歡用手指戳它以達到欺負的目的。對稻垣來說，這是一種酥酥麻麻的感覺。“喜歡嗎？”木村問，但稻垣羞得不想回答他。  
乳頭在木村不輕不重的刺激下很快開始微微腫起來，對於這種程度的乳頭，木村會用手指抵在上面畫圈圈，或者乾脆惡劣地兩根手指捏住它按來按去，甚至稍微用點力地扯一下，引來稻垣的一聲輕叫。這對於稻垣來說又是一種不太一樣的感覺，但其中的性意味很明顯……  
木村顯然也注意到了，他換了右邊的手去揉稻垣的左胸，騰出來的左手向稻垣身下探去。自從和木村交往之後，稻垣就被木村教育說跟他一起不用再穿安全褲這種東西，於是木村摸到了已經被微微浸濕的絲質內褲。“濕的好快呀，吾郎...”他在她耳邊輕輕吹氣，引來稻垣的一陣輕微顫抖。  
從邊緣探入，稻垣的小穴口早已被淫液浸潤。木村用中指沾了一些，去按她的小豆豆。這是女性極敏感的部位，濕濕的淫液做了潤滑，讓木村得以不斷刺激它。“嗯……啊……”在動心的人面前根本藏不住自己的呻吟，稻垣甚至覺得這有點不像自己了，可是卻根本停不下來自己的浪叫。  
“感覺很好嗎，吾郎醬~”


	2. Chapter 2

一起洗澡其實比稻垣想得更好接受一些，他們互相給對方擦沐浴露，弄得兩人身上都滿是泡沫。與異性坦誠相見的感覺太過新鮮，更不用說觸摸。手沾著沐浴液，摸上木村君的身體，結實的觸感在意料之中，而倆人的膚色形成了鮮明的對比。擦到下面時害羞地避過重點部位，卻無意間看到那物有些抬頭，稻垣的臉頰被水蒸氣蒸的更紅了些。  
輪到木村給稻垣擦沐浴乳的時候他把稻垣拉進懷中，讓她的背貼著自己的胸膛。手滑溜溜地撫過雙峰，稻垣看著學長的手在自己身上遊走，臉紅得滴血。手滑到下面，木村故意捏了把挺翹的臀部，惹得懷中的女孩輕顫一下。他輕聲在她耳邊說道：“吾郎醬的身體好棒~我都要有反應了。”說罷便舔舔稻垣敏感的耳朵，回答他的是稻垣輕輕的喘氣聲。木村直白的話語讓她又害羞又興奮，下身似乎開始有了難以啟齒的感覺。  
“好啦好啦，不逗你了。”溫度適宜的熱水澆下來，將兩人身上的泡沫沖洗乾淨。用毛巾將身上擦得乾爽，稻垣還沒來得及繼續害羞就被木村橫抱起來進了開滿暖氣的房間。兩個人躺在床上，稻垣背對著木村，木村輕輕地貼了上來。如果說之前因為沐浴露的緣故有些滑膩，現在乾爽的兩個人貼在一起就是真正的肌膚之親了。伸手抱住面前的女孩，意外地很乖巧，木村再努力緊貼著稻垣，仿佛要將兩個人融成一體的。稻垣滑嫩的肌膚和柔軟的身體讓他著迷，事實上他也是第一次和異性坦誠相見，只能憑著感覺有一步算一步。鼻子蹭著稻垣的肩，“吾郎身上好香……”他毫不吝惜自己的讚美之詞。  
“學長也是，很好聞……”  
在這種地方真是直球，但可愛爆了。木村在心裡悄悄放煙花。  
稻垣主動轉過身來，似乎想試著和木村對視，“學長的眼睛總是亮的，很好看，我很喜歡....”她伸手去摸木村的臉，好像在確認自己面前是不是真的木村君。  
開始交往也有一段時間了，但之前因為兩個人差了一級的關係，時間總是對不上，就算有機會在一起，也只是吃吃飯。而木村也並沒有很有經驗，他真的超想親吾郎但是又找不到合適的時機。況且當時他一提出交往稻垣沒思考多久就答應了，他其實對稻垣對他的感覺如何心裡沒底...抱著試試的心態問稻垣“今天晚上來我家嗎？”的時候其實非常緊張，但他沒想到稻垣臉紅了一陣就答應了。  
結果就有了現在兩人還沒親過呢就坦誠相見的迷之現狀。  
“吾郎……”木村的臉湊近稻垣的，他吞了口口水，“我要親你了。”  
稻垣默認了木村撬開她嘴的舌頭，主動迎上自己的。倆人的舌頭交纏在一起，舔舐著對方的津液。稻垣又靠近了些，手主動環上木村的頸脖。這讓木村得寸進尺，把稻垣吮吸到缺氧才肯放開她。  
“呼……學長……”她聲音弱了些。兩人還緊緊貼著，木村感到胸前的柔軟，身下的性器不由得又硬了幾分，他告訴自己要耐心等待，要讓稻垣舒服才行。稻垣也感覺到頂到她的那物，臉紅紅向下看去，木村的尺寸讓她一驚，真的進得來嗎？！  
木村安慰似的親親稻垣的臉頰：“我會讓吾郎醬先舒服的。”他讓稻垣躺好，手向下面探索，沒有內褲的阻隔木村輕易摸到已經些許濕潤的小穴。“濕了呢..吾郎醬其實很期待的吧？”直白的話語像羽毛撫過稻垣內心。手指沾上濕滑的愛液，稻垣本以為木村要直接插進去開拓，木村卻開始摩挲小穴上方的陰蒂，從未有過的感覺讓稻垣顫抖，幾乎隨著木村摩擦的頻率開始浪叫起來——她從未想過自己能發出這種聲音，仿佛被情慾控制一般。  
木村嘴上也沒停，他在稻垣脖子上留下大大小小的吻，“我聽說，女孩子被弄這裡的話會很舒服，吾郎醬是不是很舒服呀？”他帶著笑聲在她耳邊輕輕地問。  
被欺負的下體被不斷刺激流出愛液，甚至有些流到後穴潤濕了臀縫，而被玩弄小豆豆的感覺實在太奇妙太刺激讓稻垣無法停下浪叫去回答木村的問題，臉上的紅暈出賣了她沉浸其中的事實。  
“有...有什麼要來了...嗚”帶著哭腔，喘著氣的稻垣叫得聲音都有些啞。木村欣賞著稻垣因第一次高潮到來而僵直片刻的下半身，雙腿早已經呈m字形打開，滴著淫液的小穴是絕美的景色，他忍不住湊過去用舌頭舔舔剛被刺激完的小豆豆，再往下品嘗蜜液。稻垣因為他的舉動顫抖了一陣，“拓哉...不進來嗎？”突然改了稱呼，稍啞的聲音染上了情慾。  
忍了這麼久，木村真的覺得自己下體要硬到爆炸了。他讓稻垣趴跪好撅起屁股，給自己早已等候多時的性器小心戴上避孕套，直直插入了被潤濕的小穴。即使已經不缺潤滑木村的陰莖也還是太大太長了，稻垣有那麼一瞬間被痛得想掉眼淚，但很快適應之後，空虛被完全填滿的滿足感讓她發出享受的呻吟。  
木村雙手握住她纖細的腰肢，快速操幹起來。後入的姿勢像是動物憑著原始的本能在交配，過快和強勁的抽插讓稻垣欲罷不能，腰肢扭動的弧度引誘著木村。“嗚拓哉...再快一點...”斷斷續續還沒說完的話語很快又被浪叫代替，稻垣覺得自己像風浪中的小船不受控制，哆嗦著討要更多的自己像是欲求不滿的發情期母貓。  
抽插了有好一陣木村盡數射在了避孕套的儲精囊中，他抽出後湊近稻垣耳朵：“吾郎醬的小穴又熱又緊，一直吸著我呢，最棒了。”  
稻垣臉紅紅眨著眼睛看著他，長長的睫毛上沾著些水珠。“我也喜歡學長的‘那個’...嗯。”她主動縮進木村懷中，兩個人很快睡著了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 道具使用有

往常總是木村邀請稻垣去他家的，今天稻垣卻在午飯的時候主動問了“學長要不要來我家？……”她很緊張臉也很紅，木村一邊把碗裡的香菜扒到一邊，一邊點了點頭說：“好啊。”  
兩人心思都不在課上，放學時間很快到來了。像往常一樣木村來稻垣班上接稻垣，稻垣看見門口的木村，帶著書包快步走了出去。“學長跟著我走就好了。”她努力維持表面的平靜，心裡卻小鹿亂撞，頗有點請狼入室的意味。  
木村卻看著走在自己面前的稻垣在想點別的東西。短短的制服裙好好地遮到大腿根，隨著稻垣的走動裙邊也跟著擺，若有若無地露出更多。交往之後木村就告訴稻垣不用再穿安全褲，雖是玩笑木村卻也想知道她是否真的沒有穿。心癢癢地盯著稻垣，還好她不知道，木村心想。  
“學長，我們到啦。”稻垣的聲音打斷了木村的心理活動。掏出鑰匙“咔噠”打開門，剛關上門倆人放好書包稻垣就被木村一把抱住，“學長太心急了啦...”她小聲抱怨，卻同時把木村的手握住拉到下面，“...是這裡想要啦。”  
製服裙裡面不僅沒有安全褲，連內褲也沒有，木村手伸進去摸到稻垣光滑的屁股，“你真的很大膽，居然直接真空，沒有被別人看到吧？”說罷撩起裙子隔著褲子用自己硬得發熱的下體頂了頂柔軟的屁股，“吾郎醬好色哦~就這麼想和我做嗎？下面都濕透啦，水都流得到處都是了。”在稻垣耳朵上留下細密的吻，空出右手解開上身襯衣的釦子，白皙的乳房也露了出來。“嗯？胸罩也沒穿？”食指揉搓著乳首，蘇癢的感覺刺激著稻垣，“雖然吾郎醬應該不會讓人發現……”  
“排卵期嘛……下面老是流水好空虛，想被最喜歡的學長填滿嘛。”木村的左手一直在逗弄稻垣的陰蒂，早已被小穴流出的淫水弄了一手。他嘗試插手指進去，毫無阻礙就被吞掉了。  
喉嚨發乾，木村咽了口水，強忍住將這個欲求不滿的發情期母貓就地正法的慾望，他抽出手指，“雖然吾郎醬應該沒有被人注意到沒有穿內衣，但是果然還是要小小懲罰一下你。”  
“欸？”手指抽離的小穴空虛極了，稻垣不滿地扭扭屁股，“幹什……呃！”  
兩邊乳頭被木村用兩個夾子夾住，接著被撩開裙子，陰蒂也被夾住了——這三個夾子是用鏈條連著的，乳夾兩邊還帶著鈴鐺，稻垣輕輕動了一下就發出了清脆的響聲。  
乳首和陰蒂同時被夾子夾著有輕微的痛感，可以忍受卻十分羞恥，“嗚，不要……”稻垣想伸手去取下，被木村很快拉住了手，他還拉了一下鏈條，乳首和下身同時又痛又有一種奇異的酥麻感，讓稻垣忍不住呻吟出聲。  
“雖然說不要，但是果然開始享受了吧。吾郎醬很有做m的潛質嘛~我想這樣做很久了，”木村又拉了幾下鏈條，清脆的響聲在客廳裡回嚮，“這樣看吾郎醬就是我的寵物嘛，想被主人怎樣對待呢，小~母~貓~？”  
稻垣的臉紅得滴血，卻也因為抖m的心理被木村的話狠狠刺激下身一陣激爽，流出更多的淫液順著大腿內側留下痕跡。木村見稻垣不說話，又拉了幾下鏈條，換來了稻垣急促的呻吟聲。“那就先用嘴吧。”木村揉弄著她白嫩的屁股，緊接著低頭下去舔那粉嫩的穴口，一邊扯著鏈條，排卵期的小穴高度敏感，木村的舌頭讓稻垣渾身顫抖，她很快迎來了第一次高潮。  
木村用手抹掉臉上的液體，盡數舔掉。“小母貓潮吹了呢~是不是超喜歡被這樣對待的？”他在稻垣屁股上留下一個吻：“不說要什麼的話我就不繼續了哦。”  
“嗚...想要主人進來，想被主人按在沙發上狠狠地幹，小穴又空了，想要主人的……”稻垣乾脆放棄了掙扎，她被木村抱著放上了沙發，很快自覺地挺起了屁股，稍微有點涼的空氣讓她縮了縮小穴。木村很快套上避孕套滿足了她。  
排卵期的小穴毫無阻礙就被進到最深處，木村舒服地輕歎，很快開始猛烈地抽插，畢竟吾郎醬說的是想被狠狠地幹嘛。多次被插到最深處讓稻垣止不住自己的浪叫，只覺得自己來到了極樂世界。兩人的身體連接在一起，劇烈運動著，清脆的鈴聲像是伴奏，沒有停下來的跡象，仿佛在提醒稻垣不要忘記自己是木村寵物的“事實”。  
“嗚、嗚..主人..”木村快速而猛烈的動作讓稻垣甚至無法好好說清一句話，“好棒...”屁股翹得更高，淫水隨著木村的抽插流得更多，小穴乳頭陰蒂一連几重的快感讓稻垣沉迷。  
木村一把抱緊了稻垣，同時也插得更快更用力了，“你也是哦，超棒的……小穴超舒服的，感覺不集中精力我隨時都可能繳械投降了~”他親了親稻垣的頸脖。  
後入的感覺總是很好，兩個人一陣過後很快都高潮了，木村抽出性器，避孕套的儲精囊被他射得滿滿。他打好結拿在稻垣眼前晃，“你看，都是因為吾郎醬太棒了我才能射這麼多。”惹得稻垣又臉頰紅紅，她取下道具，貼到木村懷裡，用柔軟的胸脯蹭著木村的身體，“果然，那些個夾子太羞恥了...不過感覺不錯呢。”她下了沙發，帶著木村走向浴室。


End file.
